


All Eyes On Me

by imalwaysintune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boners, Eyes, Flying, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Moth!Jon, Sex, Wing Kink, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalwaysintune/pseuds/imalwaysintune
Summary: Martin should be disgusted. Really he should... but the way Jon looked at the beast. It really got him going
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> moth jon moth jon moth jon--
> 
> (takes place after the incident in 165. no direct spoilers,,, kinda)

It didn’t make any sense. 

Jon had just killed someone. Some... thing. Martin should be reeling back in horror, yet horror and fear weren’t present among the cascade of emotions he was feeling at this moment. 

As Jon stood there, mouth open in a wicked smile, staring at the remains of the strange creature, Martin couldn’t help but feel a churning in his stomach. The kind that meant he was horny, made worse by the fact that was an extremely awful time to feel this way. 

Martin saw the hundreds, if not thousands, of eyes surrounding Jon, in a rainbow of colors. He still felt the heat from the blast that had eradicated the creature, and swallowed hard against the thoughts that were butting into his head.

When Jon looked at Martin, his smile never faltering, he finally lost it. His legs gave out from beneath him and suddenly he was on his knees, with Jon rushing over to make sure he was okay soon after.

Martin was on his knees, but as soon as Jon was next to him, he rolled over on top of Jon in one swift move he never thought he’d be capable of. Jon’s eyes blew wide, and Martin lost count of how many were actually on his face. 

It had thrown Martin off at first, but slowly they had come to be something he considered attractive. Jon was his lover. He was a scary, many-eyed monster as well, but Martin considered that a perk.

Not necessarily in that moment though. He was in the middle of an apocalypse, he shouldn’t be feeling horny, especially not because Jon had killed something. Oh god, what was wrong with him?

“Martin, what are you doing?” Jon was staring wide-eyed up at Martin, his hands pinned to his sides as Martin bulked over him, pinning him to the ground.

Martin didn’t answer with his words, and instead closed the space between them by connecting his lips with his lover’s. Jon quickly gave way, kissing Martin back roughly and with a sense of wonder. They hadn’t done this in a while, so it was rusty, but Martin didn’t care. This was them. This was Jon. 

When Martin felt Jon’s arousal poking into his thigh, he almost couldn’t hold himself together again.

“Find us a place. To... to sleep for the night,” Martin said, his voice scratchy and deep. He knew Jon would see right through him, but the embarrassment of talking about his problem up front was more terrifying than the feeling churning in his gut. 

Jon’s eyes widened that bit more as he stood up, Martin getting off of him. Martin could see him swallow hard and nod slightly, a slight smirk tugging at his lips. This caused Martin to blush and look away, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Eyes were everywhere. Small ones, large ones, different colors and creatures all blurring together into a single mass with Jon in the center of them all. A halo of eyes surrounded his head, and it wasn’t until he focused hard on his lover that he saw Jon floating. No, he wasn’t floating, he was flying. Two sets of wings were jutting from his back, and he looked like a terrifying angel.

Martin knew this was probably unnecessary. Jon could Know what he needed without going through all this trouble, and Martin got the feeling the show was all for him. 

Whatever Jon was up to, it was working. Martin’s arousal was growing more and he was having a harder time concentrating on the show that Jon was putting on.

When Jon was finally finished, Martin stared in awe at the wings that adorned his back. They were huge, decorated thoroughly with overlapping patterns of eyes. The black and green pattern was beautiful, and Martin had the innate urge to touch them.

Jon walked over to Martin and was about to say something when Martin reached out a hand and stroked the top of one of the wings.

“So... soft,” Martin said, almost unconsciously, not paying attention as Jon’s cheeks flushed bright red. 

“Martin, I- ah,” Jon was cut off as Martin started stroking the wing over and over, reveling in the softness of it. It was like it was made of downy feathers that were shipped directly from heaven.

Martin was startled when Jon grappled both his shoulders and was suddenly being lifted off the ground. Sounds of Jon’s wings cutting the air surrounded him, and he was too shocked to do anything.

The picture below him was terrifyingly beautiful.

When the pair finally landed in a nearby town, Martin found that he hadn’t been scared throughout the ordeal, just elated by the feeling of flying. He trusted Jon completely and his head was still foggy from the feelings that had invaded his head earlier.

He didn’t have much time to think about the whole situation before he felt Jon dragging him by his hand towards one of the small cottages that littered the area. 

The door opened with no resistance, the hinges shrieking loudly, not that it really registered to Martin. Jon closed the door and pinned Martin against it, the breath being knocked out of him.

When Jon kissed Martin roughly, it was all he could do to try and keep the noises from escaping him. Jon had never been this rough before, and Martin was finding he liked this side of his lover more and more. 

A small bed sat in the corner of the room, and Jon dragged Martin over to it, throwing him onto the bed. Martin let out a soft moan at the aggressive move, his cheeks flaring up at the look that Jon gave him.

Jon looked borderline animalistic, looking Martin up and down even though he hadn’t removed any of his clothes yet. When Jon started crawling up on the bed, Martin worked quickly to remove his own shirt.

Jon just smiled at him, his wings extending to their full length behind him. Martin could only stare in awe at the sight before him. Jon was perfect, and Jon was his. 

A wave of arousal hit him as Jon finally reached Martin, who pulled his pants off swiftly. He made quick work in pleasuring Martin, his head bobbing expertly around Martin’s dick. Whimpers and moans escaped Jon’s lover, and it only pushed him to go harder.

Right before Martin came though, Jon released his hold on him, a string of saliva following his head upwards. Martin blushed and looked away from his boyfriend, the sight of Jon suddenly all too much for him.

He could feel the arrogant nature rolling off Jon that was so unlike him, but Martin wasn’t in the right mental state to question it. He could only gasp as he felt Jon move in between his legs, spreading them open with ease. 

Jon moved inside Martin slowly. Lube wasn’t exactly something you’d think to pack with you when the world ends, so Jon had to be extra careful as to not hurt his lover.

When Jon began to pick up the pace, Martin’s thought became all jumbled up and he couldn’t think of anything coherent. The only thing that flooded his mind was Jon, and he reached out his arms in any attempt at grasping at his love. His left hand grabbed what he thought to be one of Jon’s arms, and the other grabbed something of infinite softness.

All at once, the image of Jon rose up in his head from earlier, of him liking the sensation of Martin rubbing his wings. Wanting to make Jon feel good, Martin rubbed the downy material roughly, gripping onto it as Jon made a particularly rough thrust forward.

Martin heard Jon cuss under his breath, and he sensed that the man looming above him was close. He gripped Jon tighter as if to say he was close to, and the two rode out their highs together. Martin didn’t hold back his voice as he held on to Jon for dear life, his climax taking all his energy with it.

When the world stopped spinning, Martin opened his eyes to find Jon collapsed on top of him, passed out. He only smiled as he moved Jon’s hair out his face, watching his chest rise and fall. Jon had fallen asleep.

Martin let his head fall back against the pillow on the bed and closed his eyes as well. He was content, at least, as much as he could be when the world around them was slowly dying. 

At least he had Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you guys enjoyed this, please hope onto my [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imalwaysintune)
> 
> Hit up my ask box as well! I need some more writing ideas if y'all wanna see anything specific. Thank you!!


End file.
